


mornings are always better with you

by sugawarawrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, OsaSuga, osasuga weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawarawrites/pseuds/sugawarawrites
Summary: Miya Osamu comes to the same realization each and every morning
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	mornings are always better with you

Osamu wakes up at 8:30 in the morning like clockwork. His alarm rings just once, and his hand immediately shoots out to the bedside table to make the noise stop.

He usually has a second alarm at 8:45 just in case he doesn’t wake up, but he never really needed it recently anyway. The lack of warmth next to him was enough for him to get up and head straight to the living room.

With sleep still in eyes, he lets out a muffled “G’morning” coupled with a yawn as he makes his way to the bathroom to start his morning routine. He didn’t miss the faint he hears a from the man in the living room before he closes the door.

It’s almost 9:30 when he’s finally able to change out of his pajamas. He takes his laptop to the kitchen counter and started responding to some work emails.

He peeks at Koushi sitting on the couch with a slew of binders, papers and pens around him. The new school year is starting soon and the teacher was busy preparing lesson plans and proposals he would need to present to their head teacher in the next few weeks.

Osamu spots Koushi’s almost empty coffee mug—probably cold from focusing too much on his work—and goes ahead to brew another pot.

Osamu is lucky to be his own boss, he realizes. He’s not tied down to a strict schedule and he never really had to deal with supervisors hovering at every move he makes. 

Business meetings, campaign approvals and subordinates are all he has to worry about, and to him, that seemed a million times easier than dealing with high school brats. It helps that he has a very reliable secretary as well; Akaashi’s dependability has always allowed Osamu to have more free time than he’s used to.

He does worry about Koushi though. He has been staying up later and waking up extra early recently as his deadline nears. Times like these, Koushi is often quiet with a sprinkle of crankiness scattered here and there.

Osamu isn’t complaining though, on the contrary, he actually loves it. He’s glad he owns a business; if it weren’t for that, he probably wouldn’t have as much time to take care of Koushi—not that he can’t take care of himself— he just loves spoiling him to death.

He feels warm hands snake around his waist, Koushi’s face nuzzling into his back. “Hey, you know I love you right?”

“Hmmm is that right? I bet you only love me right now ‘cause I have a pot of freshly brewed coffee here.” Osamu fills the mug that Koushi places on the counter.

“Ah well, you saw right through me!” Koushi fills the room with his laughter. Osamu pouts. Koushi laughs even harder. “You’re such a silly man.”

“Yeah yeah, I know you love me anyway.” Osamu hands him his coffee. “Breakfast?”

“Yes please.”

Osamu knows he says this everyday, but right now, he can’t help but feel like he’s the luckiest man in the world to spend everyday like this, with the only person who fills his heart with so much love and warmth.


End file.
